


We Need A Cat

by morgel95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgel95/pseuds/morgel95
Summary: just how the actual scene should have happened :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	We Need A Cat

**CAS**

**WE NEED A CAT.**

**DEAN**

**WE NEED A WHAT NOW?**

**CAS**

**A CAT. MISSING ONE SPECIE HERE.**

**MEG**

**I DON'T LIKE CATS, SO NO. SORRY, CLARENCE.**

**CAS**

**I WANT A CAT. I NEED A COMPANION.**

**SAM**

**WOW. WE'RE JUST HERE, CAS.**

**CAS**

**SOME ARE HARD TO TALK TO AT THIS MOMENT, SAM.**

**DEAN**

**YOU WANNA TALK TO A CAT BUT YOU TRY TO PROVE YOU'RE NOT CUCKOO?**

**CAS**

**I'M NOT CRAZY, DEAN. JUST RELAXED. YOU SHOULD TRY SOMETIMES. AND I CAN TALK WITH CATS. AND UNDERSTAND THEM.**

**DEAN**

**FOR REAL? (CAS NODS) WOW...OKAY, NICE. BUT I'M VOTING FOR A DOG.**

**CAS**

**A DOG? FINE. ONE DOG FOR YOU AND ONE CAT FOR ME? THAT'S A DEAL.**

**MEG**

**NOT GONNA LIVE WITH YOU GUYS NOW.**

**DEAN**

**(TURNS TO MEG)**

**HOW SAD. WE DON'T EXACTLY NEED YOU ANYMORE, SO...**

**MEG**

**ALWAYS A GENTLEMAN, HUH? (AT CAS) YOU CHOSE WRONG, CLARENCE.**

**CAS**

**I CHOSE TO FOLLOW MY HEART, MEG, THAT'S ALL. BUT I NEED YOU WITH ME. PLEASE. (HE MAKES HIS STUPID PUPPY EYES AND MEG BLUSHES)**

**MEG**

**OKAY, JUST FOR YOU THEN.**

**DEAN**

**CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE? (LOOKS AT CAS) YOU'RE DATING A DEMON NOW?**

**CAS**

**WE'RE JUST FRIENDS, DEAN. MEG IS THE BEST I HAVE RIGHT NOW.**

**SAM**

**THAT'S REALLY NICE...**

**CAS**

**SHE DOESN'T JUDGE ME. SHE DOESN'T THINK I'M BROKEN. OR CUCKOO. THAT'S ENOUGH FOR ME. (AT DEAN) CAN I GET MY CAT NOW?**

**DEAN**

**CAS... WE'RE JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU. YOU WERE MIA FOR MONTHS, AND YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING... I'M JUST WORRIED. (STARING CONTEST)**

**MEG**

**YOU DID THIS OFTEN, HUH?**

**SAM**

**WAY WAY TOO OFTEN (SIGHS LOUDLY)**

**CAS**

**(IGNORING THEM, JUST SMILING AT DEAN)**

**I'M OKAY NOW, DEAN. NO NEED TO WORRY. I'M OKAY BECAUSE YOU'RE WITH ME. (BLUSHING SLIGHTLY) I'M GONNA GET MY CAT NOW. (WINGS SOUND AND HE'S GONE)**

**MEG**

**THAT'S ALMOST...CUTE (BUT MAKING PUKE SOUNDS)**

**DEAN**

**(TURNING TO MEG)**

**HE IS REALLY OKAY THOUGH? FOR REAL?**

**MEG**

**IF YOU STAY NICE TO HIM, HE WILL BE, WINCHESTER. HE NEEDS HIS HOME.**

**DEAN**

**(SURPRISED)**

**WE CAN'T GIVE HIM TO THE ANGELS! THEY HATE HIM!**

**MEG**

**(SMILING)**

**IT'S YOU, DUMMY. YOU'RE HIS HOME. YOU REALLY DON'T SEE IT...**

**DEAN**

**SEE WHAT? CAN'T YOU BE LESS MYSTERIOUS?**

**MEG**

**HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU, DEAN. SO IF YOU STAY WITH HIM, NO MATTER WHAT, HE'S GOING TO BE OKAY. EVENTUALLY.**

**DEAN**

**(SILENT FOR A MOMENT)**

**BULLSHIT. MEG, IT'S NOT FUNNY.**

**CAS**

**(GETS BACK HOLDING A TINY BLACK KITTY LIKE IT'S THE LION KING. HE WEARS A STUPID HUGE GRIN, LOOKING AT DEAN)**

**ISN'T SHE THE CUTEST? MY LITTLE GIRL...**

**DEAN**

**(EMBARRASSED)**

**CAS? ARE YOU... ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH...**

**CAS**

**WITH HER? NO, DEAN! IT'S A CAT! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER. (STEPS TOWARDS DEAN, OFFERING THE KITTEN) YOU WANNA HOLD HER?**

**DEAN**

**(SLOWLY GENTLY CATCHING HER, SHE IMMEDIATELY PURRS)**

**SHE'S THE CUTEST...**

**CAS**

**(SMILING EVEN MORE WIDELY)**

**YES. SO SHE'S PERFECT WITH YOU.**

**DEAN**

**(BLUSHING FURIOUSLY)**

**ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH...ME, CAS?**

**CAS**

**OF COURSE, DEAN. (TURNS TO SAM) WE NEED A DOGGY FOR DEAN NOW, WANNA JOIN ME?**

**DEAN**

**BUT...ARE YOU SURE? I MEAN... (SAM LAUGHS SILENTLY) SHUT UP, SAMMY.**

**CAS**

**PRETTY SURE, YEAH. I ALWAYS HAVE DREAMS OF YOU SINCE I SLEEP. AND THEY'RE...INTERESTING. VERY INTERESTING. (MEG LAUGHS) IS THAT ALL? DEAN, IT'S OKAY: NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT, DON'T WORRY. YOU'RE SAFE.**

**DEAN**

**MAYBE I DON'T WANNA BE SAFE... (BACK AT STARING CONTEST)**

**SAM**

**DO YOU WANT THE ROOM, GUYS?**

**CAS**

**LEAVE THE KITTY HERE. GONNA SHOW YOU SOMEWHERE. (HOLDS UP HIS HAND)**

**DEAN**

**(PUTS DOWN THE CAT)**

**I'M FINE WITH THAT.**


End file.
